Eric Olafson Saga Charachter list 01
Eric Olafson Saga Character list Eric Olafson, Neo Viking (Vol 1 GC 27) As they are mentioned and occur *Eric Olafson Main protagonist - Son of Isegrim Olafson and Ilva Olafson (born Ragnarsson). *Isegrim Olafson Father of Eric Olafson *Ilva Ragnarsson Mother of Eric Olafson *Dark One A truly ancient entity re-entering the Universe through Eric *Volund Olafson Eric Olafson's grand father *Alrik Olafson the first Olafson setting foot on Nilfeheim *Byrnjolf Olafson Clan Chief of the Olafson Clan from 4869 till 4904. Byrnjolf was known to be a Clan Chief of very low mental capacity. *Erik Gustav Ragnarsson Grandfather of Eric. Nilfeheim's Representative. Owner of Silver Hawk Inc. Member of the Commerce and Finance Committee of the Assembly *Oddløg An old and high ranking chieftain in the Olafson Clan, serving Volund *Hogun Hogun Olafson , 2nd born son to Volund. *Nubhir hide scrubber’s daughter That is how Oddløg describes Gretel *Odin Odin ( /ˈoʊdɨn/; from Old Norse Óðinn) is a major god in Norse mythology and the ruler of Asgard. *Gretel Gretel Hemstaad , daughter of Aliva and Hans Hemstaad , Low Men of the Olafson can and Nubhir Hide scrubbers by trade. *Elga, who cooked for the Lowmen There are no exact records on her. *Bendixen Bendixen Clan , Family Association on Planet Nilfeheim. Clan Chief: Brunar Bendixen Clan Seal: Trident *Uhim While there is surprisingly little on the Uhim Clan in official Nilfeheim records *Egill Skallagrímsson Union Citizen born in 4592 on Planet Nilfeheim. Born : 4551 OTT - alive as of 5100 OTT *Tyr, the Tyranno Tyr was a Tyranno Fin on Nilfeheim and according to the latest scholar estimates he was born around 224 Million Years ago as a nonsentient oceanic life form *Elders of the Universe A group called the Elders of the Universe (there are 12 : Tyr, Narth Supreme, Gore II, the Dualix, the Voice of the Rule and several others that *the RULE The Rule is a set of cosmic, omni-universal laws, set in place by the Will and the Thought (God, the One above everything, The Omni Spirit, the Creator, Nature). *Lora Older sister of Gretel Hemstaad. Daughter of a Nubhir herder and Low Man in the employment of the Olafson Clan. *Heinz, my fiancee Heinz Meier - Union citizen born on Planet Holstein. Engaged to be married to Lora Hemstaad(Laura) *Grimhild (never became a Union Citizen- Did not attend Union School) The wife of Volund Olafson *Rathuur The Pertharian leader of Rhatuur's Brigands. Freydis Bredeberg Freydis Bredenberg, aka Freydis Olafson, aka Aunt Freydis, aka Freydis Bredeberg aka First Daughter of Nilfeheim *goddess Freya Freyja (Old Norse the "Lady) In Norse mythology, Freyja (Old Norse the "Lady") is a goddess associated with love, beauty, fertility, gold, seiðr, war, and death. *Leif Elhir Full name: Leif Elhir Chief of the Elhir Clan *Elkhart the First Keeper The story of Elkhart begins during the time of the Second Exodus. He was the Shipmaster of the Colony Ark Stockholm *Grimhild *Hogun’s wife *Bredeberg *Pit *Lars Erikson *Dietmar *Arnhilf, the proprietor *Harkun *Carl *Reinhold *Orkning *Freydis *Aaron Silverzweig *Heimdahl *Peerson clan *Hilda Hellstrom *Gunhilde his own wife *Rex Schwartz *Alex Enroe *Greifen *Thor *Dr. Dwyer *Eric Thor Olafson *Freya Olafson TBC